Integrated circuits sometimes employ a voltage reference module to generate a stable voltage for a functional module of the integrated circuit. It is typically desirable that the voltage reference module provide a voltage that is stable over an expected range of operating temperature for the integrated circuit. An example of a voltage reference module capable of generating a stable voltage is a bandgap voltage reference. The bandgap reference uses a voltage difference between two diodes to produce a stable current, and in turn applies the current to a resistor to generate the stable voltage. However, the amount of current required by the bandgap reference is undesirable for low-power integrated circuit devices. Accordingly a new voltage reference module would be useful.